My Young Girl
by Uchiha Black Thunder
Summary: Hinata tidak mengenal pria itu. Ia melunasi hutang ayahnya bahkan menebusnya. Sebenarnya pria itu siapa? Warning : Inside. My first Lemon Fict. RnR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is mine **

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rate : M+  
**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Lemon, PWP, bahasa yang vulgar.**

**Full of Lemon.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari telah menjelang di kediaman Uchiha. Satu-satunya penghuni di sana adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Seluruh keluarganya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Hal ini membuatnya kesepian dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Seperti halnya hari ini. Ia merayakan ulang tahunnya sendiri. Tanpa kue ulang tahun atau berbagai macam masakan khas almarhum ibunya, dulu.

Ia meneguk sedikit demi sedikit anggur dalam genggamannya. Menoleh pada pelayan yang telah menyajikan makan malam seperti hari-hari lainnya.

"Tamuku sudah datang?"

"Belum Uchiha-san."

"Segera giring ia saat sudah datang. Jangan lupa kunci pintu kamarku dari luar." Ia tersenyum penuh arti. "Jangan coba membuka pintu sampai aku menyuruhmu untuk membukanya, apapun yang terjadi."

"Baik, Uchiha-san."

"Kau bisa pergi."

Sosok berambut coklat muda bernama Ayame itu pamit untuk kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan lainnya.

Saat pintu telah tertutup rapat Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Di usia yang genap tigapuluh tahun bukan hal wajar karena ia jatuh cinta terhadap gadis yang duabelas tahun lebih muda darinya.

Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Ia tahu kalau apa yang dilakukan olehnya nanti adalah kesalahan. Namun, ia akan benar-benar menyesal jika gadis manis itu benar-benar di jual ke tempat pelacuran.

Seandainya saja Hiashi tidak meminjam uang dengan Orochimaru yang terkenal licik, ia tidak perlu mendapatkan Hinata dengan cara seperti ini.

** .**

Suara pintu kayu yang terketuk membuat Sasuke kembali tersadar di waktu sekarang. Nafasnya tidak beraturan dengan jantung yang masih saja berdegup dengan kencang. Ia sudah membayar seluruh hutang Hiashi. Dan ia pun sudah membebaskan Hinata dari hukuman yang seharusnya menjadikannya seorang pelacur. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya 'kan ia menagih haknya?

"Masuk," ujar sosok dewasa itu pada akhirnya.

Terlihatlah sosok manis berbalut baju kemeja pink berpadu dengan sebuah celana panjang jeans. Rambut panjang indigo miliknya ia kuncir tinggi. Lama sekali lavender pucat itu bertatapan langsung dengan onyx hitam miliknya. Samar-samar ia lihat wajah meroba gadis muda itu. Hal ini membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

"Aku berterimakasih atas kebaikan Uchiha-san membantu keluargaku." Hinata maju beberapa langkah mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk.

"Tidak masalah," ujarnya lalu bangkit berdiri.

Kali ini terlihat jelas perbedaan tinggi badan Sasuke dengan Hinata.

"Tapi, mengapa kau membantu kami?"

Sasuke melangkah lagi dan menyentuh kedua pundak Hinata. Ia menatap intens sepasang lavender di hadapannya.

"Untuk mendapatkanmu. Aku tidak rela kau dijadikan pelacur dan ditiduri oleh banyak lelaki."

Sepasang mata lavender itu membulat sempurna. Wajahnya pun memucat saat Sasuke merangkul pinggangnya dan menempelkan miliknya pada milik Hinata. Meski masih berbalut kain hal ini cukup membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"A-aku..."

"Daripada kau ditiduri puluhan lelaki yang berbeda. Lebih baik kau hanya tidur denganku, tidak dengan yang lain. Hanya aku.."

"Tapi, Uchiha-san.. Apa anda tidak menyesal? Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai pengalaman semacam ini.."

"Aku juga, ini pertama kalinya bagiku."

Sasuke menyentuh leher Hinata lalu membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman singkat. Kemudian ia duduk kembali dan melebarkan kakinya.

"Hisap dan manjakan milikku."

Hinata hanya terdiam menanggapi kata-kata Sasuke. Mulanya ia memang menolak, tapi setelah dipikir lebih baik melayaninya saja daripada harus melayani puluhan lelaki hidung belang.

Dengan perlahan ia mendekati kursi Sasuke lalu bersimpuh di hadapannya. Tangannya gemetaran saat menarik sabuk celana Sasuke. Saat ia membuka kancing celana Sasuke wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

"A-apa U-chiha-san yakin?"

"Iya, Hime. Manjakan aku.."

Hinata menelan ludah cemas. Biar bagaimana pun ini pertama kalinya ia akan melihat kebanggaan lelaki. Dan ia harus mengulum dan menghisapnya?

Rasanya ia ingin pingsan.

Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan celana kerja Sasuke dan menaruhnya di sebelah kursi. Tangannya gemetaran saat menurunkan celana dalam yang terlihat menggembung oleh kebanggaan Sasuke. Saat sudah terlepas kebanggaan itu berdiri dengan tegak dan kokoh.

Hinata tidak tahu seberapa panjang milik Sasuke tapi yang pasti sangat panjang dan berdiameter besar. Belum lagi urat-urat yang terlihat di sekitarnya. Ia benar-benar gugup.

Tangan kanan ia pakai untuk menggenggam milik Sasuke. Lalu membuka mulutnya dan melahap ujung kemerahan itu. Ujung milik Sasuke kemerahan menandakan ia masih perjaka, ia sedikit lega karena mereka sama-sama masih tersegel.

"Ahhhh..." Sasuke mengerang merasakan sensasi nikmat dari kemaluannya yang tengah dijilat oleh Hinata.

Hinata berusaha tidak gugup. Ia menjilat ujungnya lalu mengulum kemudian menghisapnya. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk memanjakan kedua biji yang tergantung di antara batang Sasuke dan bulu kemaluan yang lebat.

"Akhhh Hinata.."

Hinata mulai menikmati mainan barunya. Ia kembali memasukkan seluruh batang Sasuke yang telah tertelan olehnya kemudian memaju-mundurkan kepalanya.

Dikulum dan dihisapnya tanpa henti batang milik Sasuke seperti sebuah es krim batang yang selalu dimakannya.

Lidah Hinata turun menghisap kedua biji yang menggantung membuat Sasuke mengerang keenakan.

"Ahkkk, ohhh.."

Seperti kata orang-orang. Jika dua lawan jenis bertemu dalam satu kamar pasti ada aliran listrik yang menjalari mereka. Sama halnya dengan Hinata. Setelah puas mengulum batang kokoh itu ia beralih mencumbu Sasuke dengan liar. Ia mencumbu, menghisap, beradu lidah dalam ciuman panas itu. Terlihat kemejanya telah basah oleh keringat. Kemeja milik Sasuke pun telah terbuang entah kemana. Ia masih terus mencium sambil tangannya tetap mengocok batang Sasuke.

Merasa cukup untuk melakukan pemanasan Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu dan menggendong Hinata menuju ranjang. Hinata memejamkan mata, pasrah akan apa yang menimpanya.

Sasuke melucuti seluruh pakaiannya hingga mereka berdua telah sepenuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Ia menindih Hinata, mencumbu bibirnya dengan beringas. Lalu tangan kirinya merambat turun menuju liang kewanitaan Hinata. Ia mengelusnya pelan membuat Hinata mengerang penuh nikmat.

Merasa cukup ia pun menarik tangannya dan meremas lembut kedua gunung kembar milik Hinata menjilat dan menghisapnya secara bergantian. Kaki Hinata menendang ke kanan dan kiri menahan kenikmatan yang entah sejak kapan mulai ia nikmati. Pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menempatkan batang miliknya untuk di apit oleh gunung kembar Hinata. Ia maju mundurkan pinggulnya merasakan pijatan kenyal dari benda lembut itu. Wajahnya memerah menahan birahi yang mencapai ubun-ubun. Hinata tidak dapat menahan nafsunya lagi, ia telah klimaks setelah sebelumnya seluruh tubuhnya berguncang. Cairan keputihan keluar melalui liang kenikmatannya. Sekarang Hinata dapat bernafas lega.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke. Ia masih belum menumpahkan lahar panas miliknya. Ia melepaskan batang yang tadi di pijat oleh gunung kembar milik gadisnya. Ia menjilati seluruh tubuh Hinata lalu berhenti di tengah. Tepat di liang kenikmatan yang akan segera di jamahnya.

Ia melebarkan paha Hinata. Terlihatlah sebuah pemandangan indah di mana sebuah liang kemerahan yang masih tertutup jari Sasuke melebarkan liang itu hingga terbuka sedikit. Kesempatan ini tidak ia sia-siakan melainkan memasukkan lidahnya dan bermain di sana.

Kaki Hinata menendang ke kanan dan ke kiri menikmati rangsangan yang diberikan pria itu.

"Ahhhh.. Ihhh.. Ummmmhhh..."

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal merasakan birahi yang semakin memuncak.

"Muncchhh, slurppp.."

Sasuke terlihat menghisap, mengulum dan menjilat liang itu. Ia sangat menikmati aroma ini. Namun ia tersiksa karena batang miliknya semakin menegang ingin melampiaskan hasratnya.

"Sekarang saatnya.." ujar Sasuke saat bangkit berdiri kemudian kembali menindih Hinata. Tangannya di posisikan di depan lubang sempit tempat batangnya akan dimanjakan. Seolah menginginkan hal ini juga sang gadis melebarkan pahanya dan membuka liang itu dengan tangannya.

Perlahan ujung kemerahan batang Sasuke telah terjepit pada liang itu.

"Akhh.."

Sasuke mengeluh sakit saat pertama kali batangnya diapit oleh benda yang lembut dan panas itu.

**TBC **

**Pendek? Memang.. Aku ingin tahu seberapa interest kalian akan fict ini. Awalnya memang belum jelas tapi akan jelas semakin banyaknya chapter. Kalian ingin menyampaikan Sesuatu? Silahkan tinggalkan review.**


End file.
